1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print apparatus.
2. Related Art
One conventionally proposed print apparatus of this type is connected to a personal computer as a host machine via a universal serial bus (USB) cable (see JP-A-2012-40773 (patent document 1), for example). In such an apparatus, when a print job is received from the host machine, then a print process is executed in conformity with the content of the received print job.
In another proposed print apparatus, a scanner is directly connected via a transmission cable such as an IEEE 1394-compliant cable or USB cable (see JP-A-2005-311955 (patent document 2), for example). With such an apparatus, image data that has been read with the scanner is inputted via the transmission cable, and the inputted image data is processed to make a print output.